Kac Creepy w Metropolii cz.4
Kalasher i Przemek przemykali się bocznymi uliczkami starając się nie zboczyć z głównej alei. Wszędzie było mnóstwo żołnierzy Federacji. W sumie nic dziwnego, skoro ubiegłej nocy w mieście widziano smoka. Przemek obawiał się, że to nie koniec. Żołnierze to nic. Mogą trafić na coś dużo gorszego, a wtedy nie będzie szans, aby mogli się dalej ukrywać. Oficjalnie, w każdym razie według propagandy Federacji byli martwi, więc nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że są ludźmi z CreepyTown. Jednak żołnierze nie ułatwiali im prowadzenia śledztwa. Skręcili w kolejną uliczkę. Niestety na ich nieszczęście był to ślepy zaułek. Musieli zawrócić. Kalasher już się odwracał, kiedy nagle przed jego twarzą pojawiła się kobieta z szalonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Stalker zaskoczony odskoczył do tyłu wpadając na Przemka o mało nie tracąc przy tym równowagi. -Coś ty…?- zaczął Kalasher. -Szalona Kapelusznik, przynajmniej tak mnie nazywają- odparła bez ogródek. Faktycznie miała na głowie dość staroświecki cylinder. Z twarzy dziewczyny nie schodził uśmiech. W jej oczach dało się dostrzec szaleństwo. Przemek i Kalasher stanęli jak wryci. Stała przed nimi najbardziej tajemnicza osoba z Sił Specjalnych Federacji. Nie mieli bladego pojęcia co ich czeka. Kalasher nie zastanawiał się długo. Wypalił w jej stronę serię z karabinu. Nie zdało to się jednak na wiele. Oponentka jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Dwaj przyjaciele cofnęli się o krok. -Bu!- usłyszał Przemek, za swoimi plecami. Ze strachu aż odskoczył, zamachując się ręką. Kapelusznik bez większego trudu uniknęła desperackiego ciosu wyginając się do tyłu, z głośnym, szaleńczym śmiechem.- Pobawiłabym się z wami dłużej, niestety zaraz zjawią się tu żołnierze i wtedy będę musiała was zabić, to byłoby nudne- powiedziała pokazując język.- Wiecie, na waszych miejscach wróciłabym do waszych towarzyszy, nie jest z nimi najlepiej. Przemek i Kalasher spojrzeli na nią z niepokojem. Kapelusznik ponownie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Przyjaciele biegiem rzucili się w stronę zniszczonej ulicy. W innej części miasta. Mikhaln nie miał pojęcia co robić. Chciał pomóc Serkowi, ale miał przed sobą Dowódcę. Jeśli nie skupi się na walce z nim, to obaj zginą. Potrzebował czasu. -''Magul Al-Hazard!- krzyknął mag. Między nim a Stworem powstało potężne tornado, znacznie większe i silniejsze od wiatru, który przywołał wcześniej. Miał zamiar odrzucić Dowódcę na drugi koniec powstałego pobojowiska. Mikhaln był przekonany, że mu się uda. Dowódca wpadł w trąbę powietrzną. Niestety ta nie wystrzeliła go nawet do połowy dystansu, jaki mag miał zamiar uzyskać. Stwór zaczął dziwnie charczeć. Mag zdał sobie sprawę, że ten się z niego śmieje. -Mikhaln…- usłyszał jęki Serka. Nie miał czasu. Nigdy nie widział takiego ognia. Nie wiedział, jak pomóc smokowi. Przychodziła mu do głowy tylko jedna myśl, jednak tym sposobem mógł zrobić krzywdę Kaszubowi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył rozpędzającego się w ich stronę dowódcę. Nie miał wyboru. - Wybacz- powiedział z żalem do wijącego się z bólu smoka.- ''Froyen Secto Septu Tertio. Oczy maga zaczęły świecić. Jeśli to nie pomoże, to nic nie będzie w stanie zrobić. Powietrze dookoła jakby zwolniło. Nie zwolniło, ono zaczęło zamarzać. Podłoże pokryło się szronem. Ogień na ciele Serka zaczął szaleć. Smok zawył jeszcze bardziej, jednak Mikhaln nie przerywał czaru. Po chwili płomienie zaczęły się kurczyć. Nie minęła chwila, a płomień ugasł praktycznie w całości. Jedynie pojedyncze fioletowo czarne płomyczki nadal tliły się na asfalcie. Mimo zimna jakie stworzył mag, dało się czuć żar pochodzący od ciała Serka. Nie tylko ciepło niepokoiło Mikhalna. Dziwna energia unosiła się w powietrzu, energie, która nie miała prawa się tu znajdować. Mikhaln odwrócił się. Za późno. Dowódca był metr od niego. Jedyne co mag poczuł, to ból towarzyszący rozdzieraniu jego skóry, mięśni; rozpruwaniu żył oraz kruszeniu kości. Wszystko trwało ułamek sekundy. Potem nerwy zostały przerwane i mag nie czuł już nic. Padając na ziemię dostrzegł wybiegających zza rogu Przemka i Kalashera. Przyjaciele nie mieli pojęcia jak zareagować. Nowy członek ich miasta właśnie został zrównany z ziemią przez Dowódcę, który właśnie zamachiwał się na leżącego na ziemi Kaszuba. Kalasher pobiegł w stronę smoka wołając cicho z nadzieją w głosie: -Mikhaln mam nadzieję, że się nie myliłeś- w ostatniej chwili znalazł się między Dowódcą, a Serkiem.- I że to ciągle działa. Ostrza stwora opadały na stalkera. Nagle pojawił się potężny blask i dźwięk pękającego szkła. Między Kalasherem, a ostrzami Dowódcy unosiła się potężna bariera. Przemek z daleka dostrzegł pęknięcia na osłonie. Minęła sekunda nacisku i tarcza padła. Kalasher nie miał szans się osłonić, nagle pojawiła się druga osłona. -Zaraz jak on to nazwał- przypominał sobie Przemek biegnąc w stronę przyjaciół- „Milion Escudo”, ale tak dosłownie? Kolejna bariera padłą szybciej niż poprzednia, pojawiła się kolejna. Każda następna wytrzymywała coraz krócej i stawała się coraz mniejsza. Przemek czym prędzej zabrał Kaszuba na bezpieczną odległość, podczas gdy rozwścieczony Dowódca starał się sforsować czar Mikhalna. W pewnym momencie bariery zaczęły padać jedna za drugą, pękały jak szkło. Kalasher wiedział, że to może być już koniec. Zaczął biec do tyłu ładując karabin. Nie miał bladego pojęcia jak mają walczyć z tym czymś. -''Bararaq Saiqa!!!- usłyszeli głos dobiegający z góry. Potem było tylko oślepiające światło i potężna fala uderzeniowa odrzucająca Kalashera, Przemka i nieprzytomnego Kaszuba w tył. W chmurach unosił się Mikhaln. Nadfal było widać, że niedawno oberwał. Wciąż się regenerował. -Jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz!?- zawołał Przemek. -Cofnijcie się!- zawołał mag w odpowiedzi-''Dawno nie musiałem używać tak czarów z tej półki''- dodał w myślach, po czym zawołał ponownie.- Bararaq Saiqa!!! Tym razem pozostali dokładnie zobaczyli co to było. Dookoła maga zaczęły zbierać się wyładowania elektryczne. Po paru sekundach ucichły, by po chwili wystrzelić w postaci jednej wielkiej wiązki, która swoimi rozmiarami pokryła całe ciało Dowódcy. Fala uderzeniowa spowodowała, że jeden z budynków przewrócił się wznosząc w górę wielką chmurę dymu. Wszyscy z przerażeniem dostrzegli, że Dowódca nadal stoi. -Jest silniejszy niż ostatnio- stwierdził z grozą Przemek.- Musimy się wycofa…- wołał do Mikhalna, jednak przerwał. Nawet z tej odległości widział determinację w jego spojrzeniu. Mag po prostu musiał walczyć. Tylko czemu? -Przemek!- zawołał nagle Mikhaln.- To coś jest silniejsze niż myślałem. Uciekajcie! To co teraz zrobię jest zakazane. Nie wiem jakie skutki będzie to miało, wię biegnijcie jak najdalej! Nie wiedzieć czemu wszyscy wysłuchali polecenia maga. Po tym pokazie bali się wręcz pomyśleć, czego czarodziej ma zamiar użyć. Mikhaln stał w powietrzu oddychając powoli. Z czymś takim jeszcze nie miał do czynienia w tym wymiarze. Trenował pięćset lat i nie może sobie z tym poradzić! Zgłębiał tajniki magii, przez pół tysiąclecia i nie wiedział jak pomóc przyjacielowi. Stał się tak potężny, a mimo to nadal nie potrafi obronić swoich przyjaciół, przyjaciół, których w końcu znalazł. Koniec. Ten stwór zaraz sczeźnie. Tu i Teraz! - ''Niel Wielg Mion Derse Elcantaeus-''wypowiadając inkantacje Mikhaln przypominał sobie słowa'' Odyna, aby nigdy nie używał tej formuły, jednak nie miał wyboru. Mocy starczy mu już tylko na ten czar. Jeśli zawiedzie, to będzie to koniec.- '' Yagdo'' Rigora!!!! Dowódca patrzył w kierunku maga. Nic, cisza. Nagle kamienie na placu boju zaczęły się unosić. Przestrzeń dookoła Mikhaln zaczęła świecić. Ułamek sekundy i całe pobojowisko rozbłysło potężnym światłem. Po chwili wielki słup energii wystrzelił ku górze. Budynki dookoła zaczęły się walić. Wznosząc w górę tumany pyłu, który fala uderzeniowa rozniosła co najmniej na kilometr. Mikhaln unosił się w powietrzu. To koniec. Zaczął spadać i stracił przytomność. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kac Creepy w Metropolii Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures